Good Times
by Hellish Isabelle
Summary: DMGW More fluff. Hope you enjoy.


Ginny Weasley's red hair hung over her shoulder despite the breeze. She smiled bitterly. Tears threatened to spill down her pale face, but she kept them at bay.

Draco Malfoy walked up behind her. "Weasley?" Ginny startled. "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing up here?"

Draco smirked in that Slytherin way. "I could ask you the same thing."

Ginny smiled in a bittersweet way. If there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was Malfoy's smart mouth. "I asked first."

"If you must know, I was coming up here to make sure one of my fellow peers wasn't about to jump. I'm not quite sure you count though."

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. "Don't you ever talk to me about suicide, Malfoy. Do-you-understand-me!"

The smirk left his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Ginny bowed her head, letting the tears spout out. Her shoulders shook softly, her sobs making an odd, whispy sound. She was always an inch from tears these days. One would think that life would get easier after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names was killed. "He-he may of been a- a prat, but he was my brother. To this d-day, I don't un-understand why."

Somewhat stiffly, Draco put an arm around Ginny's shoulders, trying to comfort her. It was the least he could do. Her brother, Percy, had commited suicide because of the Dark Lord. He had claimed that his life was in such a turmoil because of him, that he just wanted to simplify it.

Unconsiously, Ginny crept closer to the heat source, namely Draco. She had declined all sources of comfort from her family and friends since the war had ended.

As she cried harder, Draco pulled her into a semi-hug, since Ginny wasn't exactly participating.

They stood like that for a while. It could of been minutes or hours.

Ginny pulled back. "Draco," he didn't miss the use of his first name, "why are you doing this? Being so nice?"

Draco looked straight into her eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to tell her his deepest and well kept secret. Not even his godfather, Severus Snape, knew.

"Your brother isn't the only one who wanted to kill himself because of the damn war. I almost did. In fact, I was just about to, and then the news that your brother committed suicide, and I saw how everyone, even the people that said they couldn't stand him, were heartbroken. And I figured, well, I've come this far without being killed by one of my father's psycho friends, why not go all the way," he chuckled.

Ginny just looked at him. "Wow, I never pictured you as the kind of person who would take the easy way out. And I guess I was right, because you didn't."

There was silence, and although Ginny stopped crying, she didn't pull away from Draco.

"I don't know why I told you that. I don't regret it, but I hate confiding in people. The only person I've ever confided in is my godfather, and not even he knows about my near-suicide. And I guess I should threaten you that if you ever tell anyone about it, I'll do something horrible, but I don't think you're the kind of person to go around spreading stuff."

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "I guess we both guessed right."

They stayed like that, looking at each other, until finally, Ginny looked away. There was an awkward silence.

"You were never afraid of me, even when I believed my father and his Death Eater ways, way back when I was in fifth year. I've always respected you for that. I think even Potter was afraid of me for a short period, at least, but never you."

Ginny smiled wistfully. "Those were good times. Not because we thought you were evil, but because no one had really died yet, at least no one personal. We were still kids, and the biggest problem was not being told anything. Now, we have to suffer with the deaths and the chaos of the aftermath of the war, because we know things now."

After saying those words, she buried herself deeper into his shoulder, sniffling, willing herself not to cry again.

As if he was reading her mind, he said "It's okay to cry. I cried when my father died, even though I knew if he didn't die, he would be given a Dementor's Kiss, which would probably be worse. And I cried when my mother told me she was leaving to go back to her family's estate, and when I said I would stay here. She was running away from the hurt, and I knew if I did that, it would come and bite me in the arse later in life."

Ginny giggled into his shoulder, and had to unbury herself in order to get a good breath of air.

She looked into his eyes again. "I was right. You're not the sort to take the easy way out."

They were once again looking into each others eyes, unmovingly. Ginny slowly moved forward, and gently kissed him on the lips.

Draco paused for a moment, and then kissed her back, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

As they paused for a moment, Ginny said, "Maybe these will become good times." And they resumed kissing.

Author's Notes: More fluff. In a fluffy mood. I don't write smut, and don't want to be sad, so I'm writting cutsie little fluff. And if I write anger, I'm going to rediscover the anger at my sister on writting banga whole on my happy bunny poster, my ONLY happy bunny poster, and I don't want to do that. 


End file.
